Books and Their Covers
by JooseBoxx
Summary: Domestic!Puckerman household. Kurt has to stop by the Puckerman residence to work on a Glee project with Puck. Just looking at the house is foreboding enough, but what if appearances aren't everything? Kurt discovers that there's so much more to Puck.
1. Books and Their Covers

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. No money. No affiliation.

Kurt honestly had no idea what in the world possessed him to agree to this. Yes, they were to work on some kind of project, yes, there was the possibility of a feature at Sectionals, yes, Kurt wanted that, badly. But did he want it this badly?

He was sitting outside the house -if it could be called that- debating with himself about going inside or not. Kurt had wanted to work on things at school, he'd wanted to keep things neutral. If they had to work together -Schue and his damn hat of fate- then Kurt wanted it to be on even footing and not in any biased setting. But Puck had a younger sister, and he couldn't stay late at school on days that he didn't have football practice or Glee. So Puck's house it was.

And Kurt really wanted to nail this thing.

Getting out of his car, locking the Navigator and setting the alarm and hoping it wasn't on bricks when he came back, Kurt wandered up the path towards the door. It wasn't like the house was falling apart -just the guttering coming off the side of the house and the wooden panels around the ground were rotting away and the grass was dried and dead and the paving stones cracked- it just looked like it'd seen better days. Better days decades ago.

Bracing himself for what might be the most painful few hours of his life, Kurt knocks on the door, waiting for an answer. There's a few noises from inside, then the lock clicks back and the door opens. "Hey, c'mon in." Puck doesn't seem all that bothered with the state of his house -or the fact that it's probably clear on Kurt's face what he thinks about the house, but Kurt tries to curb that, smiling stiffly as he slips into the house so that Puck can close the door. "Watch your feet there." Puck mutters, flipping the lock again, getting a raised eyebrow from Kurt but no actual question. "Sarah, come on kiddo, toys away."

The 'watch your feet' comment was only because of the few dolls littering the floor -a blond and a brunette, dressed in pretty little gowns like they were going to their own Prom. From the outside of the house Kurt expected the inside to be mostly the same -peeling wall paper, water stained floors, maybe dirty dishes or a tattered sofa, just something that mirrored the disrepair of the outside. Instead it was fairly well kept. A single seat and a three seat sofa sat in the front room, a battered looking television sitting by the wall and a coffee table in the middle taking up the most space. The walls were light blue, painted and fresh looking -open, bright, clean. The carpet -although not exactly top of the line- was clean and dry and not curling anywhere.

It was just your average living room and hall. Excluding the scattered little girls toys around the floor. "We're in the kitchen, Hummel. Sarah, living room, get the homework done before Ma gets home." Sarah was a petite brunette, with a wide, gapped smile, bright brown eyes and this spark to her.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Kurt. I'm here to work on a project with Puck."

She frowned slightly at Kurt before looking towards the kitchen and then shrugging. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Sarah! Homework!" It was odd. Noah Puckerman demanding his younger sister complete her homework. Kurt couldn't remember the last time Puck handed in homework. But Sarah wanders into the living room, tidying her dolls as she goes and Kurt makes his way to the kitchen. Much like the front room, the kitchen is a surprise.

There's a little table pushed into the corner -there isn't a lot of space and it's pretty clear that the house is just as small as it looks. But the counters are clean and there's food cooking in the old looking oven and, sweet Iman, Puckerman's doing the washing up. "I set out some stuff, it's not a lot but hey, you've probably got more ideas than me."

The 'stuff' that Puck's looked out are music book, five or six books full of sheet music for the guitar and Kurt's a little surprised. They vary in style, there's even a Disney music book and one that looks like it's mostly country, but they're all well used and just a little dog-eared.

"You play from these?" Kurt takes a seat, placing his bag on one of the other seats, flipping a few pages in the first book sitting there.

"Mostly, although if you've got a song in mind I'm pretty good at picking up the chords by ear." And Kurt had seen that, when it came to music, Puck was a fast learner, it was part of the reason why Kurt hadn't flat out refused to be partnered with Puck for the project.

"Do you have anything you want to do?"

"Not really," Puck gave a shrug, made a vaguely non-committal noise and turned to the over, opening the door to poke at the dish inside before closing it again and turning to face Kurt. "I figured you'd have a million ideas and I'd spend most of the time trying to convince you not to do something that would make me feel like a total idiot in front of everyone." Kurt had already figured that showtune was out of the window, he wasn't even sure if he'd be able to find a musical that Puck would give the time of day never mind a proper Broadway number he'd be willing to perform.

"Considering I want this to prove that my vocal range is just as good as Rachel or even Mercedes' you don't have to worry about looking stupid." Because this is serious business, and as much at Kurt loves Mercedes, he's not about to lose out on this.

They spend an hour or two going through the sheets, finding a few that they can work, finding a few more that they could probably, maybe make fit. Kurt's actually surprised to find that, while working on their assignment, Puck's also dealing with the dinner and making sure his sisters homework is finished. It's weirdly domesticated.

"You know, with what I've heard at school, I wouldn't have expected this," he waves a hand towards the kitchen and indicating out to the main room as well. He doesn't mean it offensively, but Puck's frowning at him and Kurt can sort of feel the tension, so he thinks he might've worded that poorly. "I mean, you, like, cooking or cleaning or whatever."

It takes a minute or two, but Puck slowly nods, apparently happy that Kurt wasn't insulting his living condition or anything.

"I kinda screwed my Ma over," and it's the first time Kurt's seen Puck look at all guilty in an ashamed manner, "me going to juvie. I didn't even stop to consider her and Sarah." Kurt's not stupid enough to believe that Puck 'liked' juvie or whatever he tried to pass it off as, he wasn't blind, he saw just how hard Puck worked to stay out of trouble to avoid going back to juvie, even when he just wanted to lash out. "So, helping out is probably the least I can do."

It's another glimpse of this boy that Kurt didn't know existed, it's another hint of just who Noah Puckerman is, without Puck getting in the way. It's strange to think of them as two different people, but they are. Puck isn't Noah and Noah isn't who he was two years ago. It's slightly startling that Kurt had to see Noah's home to figure that out.

"Noah, Mama's home." Noah pushed away from the oven, flicking it off and giving Kurt a small smirk with a "be right back," before leaving the kitchen, presumably to help his mother.

Kurt can't help but start packing away the books, tidying up the table the best he can when he hears the voices carry into the room, "-of course I told Sheila that if she thought you would be joining her no good _shiksa_ of a daughter on that preposterous camp trip, she had another thing coming."

"I can't anyway Ma, no matter what," Noah comes into the kitchen with two large brown paper bags in his arms, placing them on the counters as a petite woman with brown hair like Sarah's follows in. "That's Sectionals weekend."

Kurt tries not to draw attention, but it's not a big kitchen and the table is literally swamped with books, even as Mrs Puckerman -does she still go by her married name? Did Noah's mother ever divorce her husband? Does she even know where he is to do it? Is there a reason why Kurt is wondering these things?- sits down at the table. "We have company?"

"Oh, this is Kurt, Kurt my Ma." As far as introductions go it's pretty poor, but there are some things that are just Puck, through and through.

"Kurt Hummel, it's nice to meet you Mrs Puckerman." Kurt knows that most parents like him; he's polite, he does well in school, he's well dressed, he has impeccable taste. But he's still strangely nervous.

"Hummel? Where do I know that name?"

"Mrs H. married Kurt's Dad. Kurt's Finn's step-brother, Ma." Kurt can't remember rightly if Mrs Puckerman attended the wedding, he thinks she didn't, which would make sense since someone would have needed to watch Sarah surely. "We're in Glee together. I told you we got paired up for a project this week." Kurt just sits there, smiling somewhat awkwardly.

"Oh, that's right. Carole mentioned a step-son." Puck shoots his mother a look over his shoulder that Kurt sees, but apparently, Mrs Puckerman doesn't. "Sweetie, do all gay boys have the magic touch for make-overs, or is it just a personal thing?"

"Ma, lay off."

"Shush Noah, I just want to know who I need to bribe to get one of those make-overs. Look at the good it's done for Carole." Kurt realises then that Mrs Puckerman isn't being disparaging, she's not even being negative about his sexuality, she's actually trying to find a way to ask about Carole's transformation that Kurt orchestrated. He's not sure what it says about him that he thought the worst was coming.

"Ma, you're perfect the way you are." Kurt wonders if this is some alternate world where Noah Puckerman has a heart or something, because it's just a little daunting how wildly different he's behaving. "But if you're set on it, maybe you should do one of those spa-beauty-sissy crap things that chicks do."

"There's this fabulous place in the mall that does the full works," Kurt interjects, "it's great for just feeling relaxed and de-stressing." Mrs Puckerman grins at him, even if she does look a little tired and worn.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Kurt?" He's pretty sure this means that Mrs Puckerman likes him, and he shouldn't be looking into just how pleased that makes him.

"I would love to, but my Dad's expecting me home. Maybe another night?" And he genuinely means it. "We can work on this some more tomorrow?" Puck nods as Kurt stands.

"Sure, c'mon, I'll walk you out."

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mrs Puckerman."

"Oh please, it's Ruth. You tell Carole that I'll call her later, maybe she'll want to come on that spa day with me?" Kurt just nods, beaming brightly.

Sarah bolts past Kurt halfway down the hall, she's heading into the kitchen and really, she's almost just this blur, "Bye Kurt." Kurt doesn't get to return the phrase before Sarah's already launched into a loud regaling of her day for her mother.

"You don't mind coming over tomorrow?"

"No, of course not. We can narrow down our short list and then work on what we have left. What're you doing this weekend?" Normally, Kurt would be shopping with Mercedes or trying to maintain a friendship with Blaine by grabbing coffee and having a talk. But oddly, he'd rather work on the assignment.

"Well, Sarah has peewee on Saturday morning and I have work on Sunday night, but other than that," Puck just shrugs, "I'm gonna assume I'm working on my glee project with you though." And if Puck doesn't mind, Kurt's fine with that.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, later," Kurt's out the door, completely ignoring the outside of the house, because really, appearances aren't everything it seems. "Tell your dad your staying for dinner tomorrow, Kurt. Ma'll kill me if you don't."

"Sure thing, Noah." The lack of protest at the name makes Kurt believe this could be the start of the oddest friendship of his High School career.


	2. Life is a Bowl of Cherries

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. No money. No affiliation.

At school, Kurt finds himself watching for something. He's not sure what it is he's looking for but he's searching for it; in Puck's mannerisms, in his words, in his posture. He's just looking for some sign of that boy he'd seen the night before. He finds it when Rachel is standing next to his locker, talking with him. He doesn't exactly understand their friendship, because it never appeared to actually be there, it always just looked like Puck put up with Rachel because they shared their faith. But Jacob appears somewhere in the hall and Rachel almost curves towards Puck and that's when Kurt sees it; Noah's hand on the middle of Rachel's back, protective and caring, Noah's glower at Jacob the closer he gets and the clenched fists. It's in the threats and the warning and Jacob skittering off while Noah rubs at Rachel's back before closing his locker and walking, arm around Rachel's waist, towards what Kurt assumes is Rachel's next class.

It doesn't surprise Kurt that Noah is protective towards Rachel, it doesn't surprise him that it's Rachel that brings out Noah at school. Kurt is just shocked that he never saw it before. With Puck just out of juvie, with things going on with Karofsky, with Kurt trying very hard not to be scared, with the wedding just behind them, Kurt hasn't been paying too close attention. He tends not to linger in hallways, to make himself lost in the crowd as well as possible, to keep from being too obvious. At least when he doesn't have his gleeks with him.

The interaction weighs on his mind through the day, until he shows up outside the same little house, somewhat sad and tarnished, with ideas and thoughts on songs in his head and this giddy feeling about seeing _Noah _in a far more private setting. He knocks on the door with far less worry this time around, because there isn't that trepidation about what he's walking into. It's Sarah who flings the door open this time, bright and grinning.

"Kurt! You came back. C'mon in." She pulls him by the wrist, beaming at him. Her toys aren't over the floor, although there's a small pile of colouring books on the coffee table and some pens littered on the floor below it. "Noah's in the kitchen, cause he said you were gonna stay for dinner tonight, so he's making pasta, cause he says you're all skinny and stuff. Ma really likes when Noah makes pasta, cause Grampa was Italian and she misses him." Sarah declares it all while she's pulling at Kurt's bag to hang it up by the door and then his jacket too.

"Kid, what've you been told about answering the door?" Puck appears from the kitchen with a mild glare towards his sister but with very little heat.

"I checked from the window, and it was _Kurt_, you said he'd be coming. You take too long to get to the door, doofus." Sarah's hands go to her hips, and oh sweet Gaga, Kurt will just have to show her how to use that properly.

"I'll show you a doofus, is your room cleared?"

"Yes, and I put my laundry in the hamper and I have my school bag all packed. Can I watch my show and draw until dinner?" Puck nods and Sarah apparently forgets that Kurt is even there while she bounces into the living room to sit in front of her colouring books with Hannah Montana starting.

Kurt grabs his bag from where Sarah hung it up, following Puck into the kitchen with a small smile towards the girl. The kitchen is mostly the same as the previous day, except there are pots on top of the cooker instead of a dish in the oven. The table isn't as cluttered, since they'd managed to rule out a lot of thing yesterday and were just narrowing things down.

"So, I know we had a few artists to look through, but I think we should rule out that one by the Arctic Monkeys, I just don't think we'll manage to work it, so I'd rather not waste time trying to." Puck just nods, pulling out crockery and cutlery. "But I like the Snow Patrol one and,"

"Hey will you listen to the one there on my iPod?" Puck's iPod is sitting on the table, headphones in place and just perched on top of a book. Kurt ignores the interruption to pop the earphones in and press play, listening to the track all the way through. Puck sort of shifts around the kitchen, mostly doing nothing at all while Kurt listens. It isn't anything they'd usually do, either of them, but that is the whole point.

"You can play this?" Kurt never saw any sheet music at all, and he knew that Puck was good at picking up songs easily on the guitar, he'd seen it -impromptu sessions of free singing in glee showed them that. But he still didn't fully understand just _how _Puck could listen to a song a few times before playing it. And why he didn't fully utilise the ability.

"Yeah," but then, for all Puck's ego and attitude he seems to be just a touch on the modest side when it comes to certain things. Or maybe that's the Noah showing through again. "It's not too hard if it's just the acoustic version, that's on there too if you want to listen, it's a little more raw." Kurt could understand that, the song was wonderful, and if Puck could play it well, "I figured, you know, so long as we're both involved, it counts, right? So you'd be pretty great singing it and I could play."

It does make sense, because Kurt's already proven that he can sing the more feminine songs, that he's got the range for the high notes and that he can carry the more difficult of songs from musicals. But this is borderline soft-rock, this raw and low and more suited for Noah's voice really. Kurt wanted to show the club that he wasn't just a one trick pony, that he could do the songs they gave Finn just as well as the ones they gave Rachel, that his talent wasn't just Broadway and the fabulous Judy. He was a little surprised the Noah was the one to find the song for them to try, that he understood what Kurt was hoping to do.

"This is perfect."

"Mama's home!" It seems to be Sarah's battle cry, even as the front door unlocks and Kurt clears away Noah's iPod and things. "Mama, Kurt's come over again, and Noah's making pasta, and my teacher said that I had the best score on our maths test and that my book report was really good." Noah just chuckles as Sarah skips into the kitchen, holding to one of her mother's hands and talking a thousand miles a minute. She's just this enthusiastic little thing really.

"Hello Kurt," Ruth smiles at him even as she crosses to the pot on the stove, lifting the lid and dipping the spoon from the counter in. Noah's setting out plates while Ruth tastes the sauce and Kurt just watches as Sarah pulls an extra chair over to the table, kneeling up to grin at Kurt.

"Hey, wait 'til it's ready, you heathen."

"Baby, don't you start with me." Noah's waving a wooden spoon at his mother, even as Ruth takes another taste of the sauce. "What's missing?"

"The basil, you impatient woman you." It's things like this, these little tells in the Puckerman house, Kurt's fascinated by them.

He'd always imagined that Noah came from a damaged house. Without his Dad around, it's obvious that Noah was put under a few too many stresses while dealing with some issues. Kurt understands that, because he lost a lot when his mother died. Noah's father walked away from his son, his wife and his unborn daughter; undoubtedly, it left a scar. So, for some reason, Kurt imagined that Noah's relationship with his mother might be strained, that he'd be distant from his sister, that maybe they would be a bit dysfunctional, that there would be shouting and angry remarks and disappointment etched into every corner of the house. He expected Noah to be _Puck_, angry and cold and detached. He didn't expect a bright, vivacious young girl playing dolls and colouring on the floor and doing her homework, or a tired but caring mother coming in from work and teasing her teenage son, he certainly didn't expect said teenage son doing the washing up, cooking the dinner and taking care of his little sister. He didn't expect to see Noah Puckerman threatening his mother with a wooden spoon before she spattered tomato sauce over his face.

"Haha, Mama got Noah good! Look, Kurt, it's like all over his face!"

"Baby, you okay?" Ruth looks torn between amusement and worry, and Kurt has to hide his smile behind his hand because Puck is just standing there, with a red smear of sauce all the way across his face. "Noah?"

"It's a little hot, Ma." She just laughs lightly and wipes at his cheek with a towel. "And definitely needs the basil."

Kurt finds himself answering Sarah's questions as Noah and his mother work around the kitchen to plate up dinner. Noah is almost a foot taller than his mother, something that Ruth combats by poking him in the ribs, and Kurt is curious to know if it's a bony finger or if Noah Puckerman is actually ticklish, which would just be hilarious. And when dinner is served, Kurt is amazed to discover that it really is as good as Sarah makes out.

So, Noah is a good cook, and an awesome big brother, and a bit of a dork with his mother. Noah is polite at the table and somewhat modest, he actually listens to what Kurt says when Ruth asks a question and he doesn't get obnoxious when Kurt talks about fashion. It's strange, like there are two boys; one is Noah and one is Puck and Kurt doesn't know how to deal with that. "Why don't you two go work on this song in Noah's room, Sarah and I can clean up, sweetie." There's a blush on Noah's cheek when his mother strokes the back of his head and kisses his temple, pushing both boys out of the kitchen and Noah leads Kurt along the hall to a small bedroom.

Noah, it turns out is also oddly neat, because Kurt had expected that Puck's room would be an utter disgrace, but it's really not. He has a few baseball posters up, some caps for certain football teams, a really old television and a games console in his room, but beyond that, it's neat and arranged and there are actually books in the bookcase. Kurt's pretty sure he's fallen into the Twilight Zone.

"So, um, the song."

"Right, um, let me," Noah ducks under his bed, pulling his guitar case out and opening it up. Kurt knows that this is Puck's prized possession -more than anything else, his guitar is sacred, so it doesn't surprise him that it's all carefully stored and secure.

"You know, I wish I'd thought to get you to play at the wedding. Carole loves 'Wonderful Tonight' and frankly, you'd have been wonderful." Kurt might be gushing a little, but just seeing this side of Noah makes him wonder why he hadn't thought of it; because he knew Puck could do it, 'Sweet Caroline' and 'Beth' showed him that. Puck just shrugged.

"Ask me again when it's their one year anniversary."

"They only got married two days ago." Noah shrugged again.

"You wanna hear this or what?" Kurt just nods at Noah, sitting down by the desk and listening as Noah strummed through the song. He didn't sing it, which disappointed Kurt for some reason, but just playing it through still gave Kurt chills. Just that, Kurt knew they were going to blow the whole club away.

And Kurt had really been looking forward to it, but the news at school the next day sort of dashed those hopes. "Noah," he actually approached Puck at school and didn't even think twice about using his given name. Puck just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I, I'm sorry, but you'll have to perform the song yourself in glee next Friday, as I will no longer be attending McKinley."

It was politeness, that was all, he was informing Puck out of politeness because they were paired up on an assignment and just dropping the bombshell later would be rude.

"What are you talking about?" Noah's locker is shut, almost a slam, while he stares at Kurt, moderately confused.

"I, Karofsky's suspension is up tomorrow, I'm transferring to Dalton Academy. I can't be in the same school as him. I just can't." There's this look on Noah's face, one that Kurt can't look at, he's feeling far too vulnerable and lost and like he's being a coward by running away.

"This isn't just bullying." Puck doesn't ask it like a question, and Kurt averts his eyes to the floor, "If that's all it was you would'a left long ago, because I know I put you through hell." And Puck's right. If Karofsky was just doing the things Puck did; the slushies, the shoulder-checks into lockers, the dumpster tosses, it would be tolerable. But that fear, that cloying fear of what Dave is capable of, it's so much worse than anything Puck ever did. "What the fuck did he do to you?"

Kurt makes the mistake of looking Noah in the eye, and he sees it there, some understanding, some anger, he knows that it's more than Kurt's letting on, more than the threats, that there's something else.

"I- I," He wants to say it, wants to tell Noah about the kiss, about the way Dave stares at him, about the winks and the looks and how Kurt is scared for something that isn't his physical safety. But Noah is turning out to be a friend, to be protective of all the gleeks, to be more than the bully he used to be, and Kurt won't be the reason that Noah goes back to juvie. "I have to go."

He takes the cowards way out, and runs.


	3. An Exception for Every Rule

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. No money. No affiliation.

The looks on their faces, he can't really get it out of his mind. He'd told the rest of the glee club after class. He was aware that Noah was missing from the room, apparently in a mood or probably in detention, Kurt didn't ask before he told them. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to go, they had to understand that, but it was the only way to be _safe_. He'd already called Blaine, asking what he'd need to take with him to Dalton, getting an encouraging and sympathetic message from Blaine while making a list of all the things Blaine suggested. He's half way through packing when Finn barges in.

"What did you say to Puck?" There's no greeting, no mention of what happened today, nothing about the half packed bag on Kurt's bed. Just Noah.

"What do you mean? What about him?"

"He was in Figgins' office, his mom got called into the school. They might suspend him. He might go back to juvie." _No_, he can't. Kurt didn't say anything so that he _wouldn't_. But who was he kidding, really, did he expect that Puck wouldn't do something. Whatever it was that Puck saw it set something off, of course Puck would do something.

"What happened? Why was he- God, what did he do?"

"He pretty much beat the shit out of Dave Karofsky when he showed up in the locker room." Finn runs his hand through his hair and Kurt wonders when Finn and Noah made up. "What did you tell him? What did you say to Puck that you couldn't tell me?" Ah, they haven't made up, Finn's not worried about Noah, or if he is, it's not all he's worried about.

"Nothing, okay, I didn't tell him anything. I just told him what I told all of you. While Karofsky is at that school I won't be, and No- Puck must've taken exception to it." Finn doesn't have a response, but he doesn't stick around for much longer and Kurt half wishes he knew who he could call to get Puck's cell number. He tries Mike.

"I would, Kurt, you know I would, but if Puck's in the sort of trouble I think he is, his mom will have taken his phone from him already." So Kurt doesn't get Puck's number, because Mike is a little weird about handing it out -apparently Noah changed it after juvie and only a few people have it. He doesn't feel overly slighted.

"Dad, I'm just popping out, I'll be back soon." He decides that the best way to deal with this is to just go to the source. He cannot believe that Noah would be so stupid as to actually start a fight. Kurt knew that if he'd told Noah there, if he'd had the _courage _to do it, Puck would've done the exact same thing. He can't stop this small swell of something, deep in his chest, that Noah reacted so strongly to Kurt's predicament. But at the same time, he's scared that it's his fault Noah will wind up back in juvie.

He arrives at the Puckerman house without fanfare; it's the same as always, although Sarah's bike is on the lawn, and Kurt barely remembers to lock the car as he rushes down the drive way. He's anxious at the doorway, wondering if Noah will even talk to him, Ruth might just tell him to go home, his Dad doesn't let him have visitors when he's grounded. The way Mike mentioned Noah's phone, he might be more than just grounded. He still knocks on the door, and waits.

There's no noise from Sarah, no sound of Noah and her having a small discussion, no tripping on toys. Just the click of the lock and the drawn in, tired face of Ruth Puckerman revealed as the door opens. "Kurt, I didn't realise you were coming by tonight. I thought-" Ruth shook her head, "I'm sorry, come on in sweetie, get in out the cold." Kurt is drawn into the house again, the door shut behind him and Ruth gives him a once over. "I'm sorry, but Noah said you were leaving, I didn't realise you'd be over if-"

"I heard he got in trouble." Ruth's face is slightly more pinched at that, her hand running through her hair as she sighs slightly. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, it's all been dealt with." She doesn't look happy about it, nodding for Kurt to follow her into the kitchen. Kurt's starting to really like this kitchen. He does as he's told, sitting at the table while Ruth finishes what she was doing before he arrived, preparing a sandwich for herself it seems. "He won't tell me why, and he won't talk about it, but that woman, Coach Sylvester?" Kurt nods as she makes the inquiry, "She lied through her teeth for him. Now don't get me wrong, I appreciate what she did, but I can't have Noah getting into fights and relying on a teacher to lie for him. And I know lying, my boy has done it enough. I just can't get the truth out of him." She cut whatever she was making in half and placed it on a plate. "But it seems to have something to do with you." Kurt almost shrinks under the gaze; it's not unkind, or accusing. Ruth just looks at him with sympathy and understanding and Kurt wants to blurt the whole disastrous story out for her. "Maybe you could talk to him?"

The plate is held out, and Kurt realises that it's for Noah, not Ruth. He takes it from her, staring at it like it'll have the answers for him. He's led back down the hall, stopped by the door where Ruth explains she's going out to get Sarah from her friend's house, and to please not let Noah leave the house. Kurt just nods, carrying on down the hall to Noah's room. The nerves are back, and he's not sure why, but he grips the plate like it's a lifeline, knocking cautiously on the door again.

"Not hungry, Ma." At least he's still there. Instead of replying, Kurt just opens the door, stepping inside and looking for the boy in question. Noah is sprawled out on his bed, legs towards the door, head over the side of the bed. He's still fully dressed in what he had on at school and Kurt can see dried blood on his pants leg. One of Noah's hands move and Kurt sees the bloody knuckles, and before he knows it, Noah is sitting up, staring at him, "I said-" He's partially shocked and a little annoyed, which is an odd combination on Noah's face. "What're you doing here?"

"Your mother made you a sandwich, you should eat it." Because if Noah's been in here since he came home, it's long past super time, and he probably is hungry. "Finn told me you were in a fight?" Beat the life out of Dave nearly. Kurt wondered what that meant, if it meant anything. But Noah was the one who stopped the Cheerio's from writing things about Rachel in the bathroom, he was the one who stopped the football team from tossing the slushies at the gleeks, he was the one who locked JBI in a cramped supply closet for four hours because he tried to blackmail Rachel again. Noah had just appointed himself as the one to protect the gleeks, so of course Kurt fell under that, and the way he'd told Noah, it only stood to reason that he'd react without thinking. "What happened? Were you even thinking? _Juvie_, Noah, remember that?"

"Course I fuckin' do." A hand ran over his mohawk while the wounded one ran over his ribs, and not for the first time, Kurt wondered about the real story behind juvie. "But Christ, I didn't even think, okay? You were just telling me you were leaving, that Dave had done _something_ and then he was there, okay? Just acting all smug and shit in the locker room and fuck that noise, alright?" It was good that Noah hadn't gone looking for Dave, good that it had been a chance encounter while Dave was, presumably, getting his gym gear or something similar, before he returned to class the next day.

Placing the sandwich on Noah's desk, Kurt moved closer to the bed, noticing the outline of a bruise on Noah's face along with the busted knuckles and the small cut above his eye and the dried blood around the corner of his mouth. It hadn't just been one punch, it had been a fight, a proper, painful, bruising fight.

"What's going to happen? Are you suspended? What about juvie? Are they revoking your probation? God, Noah, what if you-"

"Nothing is happening," Puck cuts him off. "And why do you keep calling me '_Noah_'?" The frown is back on his face.

"Because it's your name." He avoids the implication that Noah could come away from the fight looking like _that _and Figgins isn't doing anything about it. Although Ruth did mention Coach Sylvester.

"Yeah, but you've always called me Puck. Hell, you used to spit it out like it was a fucking curse." The way Noah is looking at him, almost that same way as at school, like there's something there he just needs to figure out, like there's something he can puzzle through, Kurt feels moderately uncomfortable under the gaze.

"I," he doesn't know if telling Noah the reason why would result in his own bruise and getting kicked out of the house or if maybe it would be the first step into opening up. But Kurt wants to tell someone about everything, he wants to be brave enough to just tell _anyone_ the truth. "I don't see you as that any more. The bully or just the jock or just _Puck_. Rachel's right, you're, there's, this is hard to explain. It's like you're two different people. And I'm not sure why, I don't get why you're this harsh, mean, closed off boy at school when you're not like that at home, you're fun and calm and a little bit sweet." There is definitely a blush on Noah's cheeks there. "So you can't just be Puck anymore, because it's not what you are."

"Why're you really leaving? Tell me the truth and I'll tell you." A bargain, Kurt figured that maybe he could work with that. He nodded slowly, moving to sit on the bed and Noah just shuffled up a little to give him space; he didn't make a lewd comment, didn't make a gay joke, didn't even snark off some innuendo, he just shuffled up for space. Kurt found a spot on the carpet of the room and started to talk.

"The um, when you went to juvie, things were bad for a while. Karofsky seemed to be everywhere I went, and he would, God, it was slushies, and shoved into lockers, and stalked down the halls, destroying my class work. It was just too much. The week you got out, after you suggested I go spy on the Dalton Warblers, I talked to Blaine and, and he convinced me to stand up to him, to be brave." Kurt swallows past the lump, aware that Noah is just sitting there quietly, watching him. "He shoved me into a locker the very next day and I just, I pulled it from somewhere and I went after him, I confronted him. We were shouting and I don't even remember what I said but then, then he, then he kissed me." It wasn't like telling Blaine, it was harder, it was better, even as the tears built up in his eyes. Noah's hand rested on Kurt's shoulders, smoothing over to rub slightly at his back and Kurt took a breath to forge on. "I told Blaine, and he, we, we tried to get Dave to just open up and accept that he was gay, to be strong. But he threatened us, he threatened me, and ever since that day it's just, I'm so scared to have my back to the hall because I never know when he'll be there. He's made threats, if I tell anyone he'll kill me, if I say anything he'll make me miserable, that he'll lie and say I came onto him. He gives me these looks and I just, God, Noah. I just can't do it anymore."

Somehow, Kurt finds himself with his head on Noah's shoulder, an arm around his shoulders and a hand stroking his hair. It's easy to see Noah comforting Sarah like this, or even his mother, easy to see the little girl curled around her protective big brother. It's easy to just take the comfort in it and cling to that safety like there's nothing bad outside the walls of Noah's room.

"My Dad left when I was eight. And I was a wreck, because, well he was my Dad, I idolised him. There were names, and rumours, and kids whispering about me and it just really riled me up. It was easier to just be Puck, and punch the first person who looked at me, than be Noah and deal with the whispering. When everyone is scared of you, they don't talk about your Dad walking off because you weren't good enough, they don't mention how you barely have money to eat, or you have to walk because you don't have a car, or can't take the bus. They just hide and no one says shit." Kurt can remember hearing a few of those stories, back when he was little and his mother was still alive. "Being Puck just ended up being easier than not."

They sat there, Kurt sniffing lightly while Noah continued to stroke a hand over Kurt's hair. It was nice, peaceful. Even though Kurt was meant to be at home, packing for his new school, even though Noah desperately needed to put ice on his eye if he wanted to avoid horrific swelling, it was calming to just sit there and pretend none of it was happening.

"Really, Noah, what's happening at school? About the fight?" He feels partially responsible, so he has to ask.

"I broke Dave's jaw." Holy crap, they can't just turn their back on that, how can they, "He got a few punches in, but I broke his jaw, and I am pretty sure they were going to expel me and toss my ass back in juvie when Coach S. just blazed in and started ranting about something. I'm not sure but I'm sure she mentioned candid camera, a fight club reality show and letters of consent. Did you know Coach S. could forge signatures?" It's enough to get a laugh, a bark of a sobbing laugh out of Kurt. "Yeah, so Dave got all quiet and stuff and just agreed with everything she said and I was just, not even there."

"So, it's, nothing's happening?"

"Coach S. owns my ass now, but no. Nothing's going down." It was a relief, really. "You don't have to go. I can make sure he never even looks at you again, you know I can, c'mon Kurt." There's something about listening to Noah Puckerman plead, something a little heart-breaking and endearing at the same time.

"Noah,"

"No, okay, you don't _need _to do anything. He won't get within six feet of you, you don't share a class with him, I can be fucking attached to you in the halls if you want, he won't touch you." Kurt turned to look at Noah, frowning slightly at the openness of the expression that the boy was wearing.

"Why do you care?"

"Because," there's a pause, and Kurt holds his breath for just a moment, "because it would suck if you weren't around, and I'd probably miss you." It's almost an admission of something that Kurt thinks he wants, almost wants Noah to say more, to convince him that there's enough to stay for. But realistically, he can't, he can't expect that from Noah Puckerman, can't expect if from anyone in McKinley, he just has to be somewhere _safe_.

"I'm going to miss you too."

He's sure that Noah doesn't miss the wording, he can't change his mind now, even with Noah knowing the truth, even with Noah's promises to protect him, he just can't change what's already happened and how unsafe he feels in the halls of McKinley. It's just not going to happen. Noah's face shutters slightly, like Kurt can see him drawing himself back, closing up, even as he just nods his head, accepting.

"I should go." There's another nod, and Kurt stands from the bed, "You should your sandwich." Just as he's about to walk away, Noah wraps a hand around Kurt's wrist, tugging lightly to twist him back, facing Noah as he sits where he was. It's the grip on his wrist that Noah uses to pull him closer, the loose grasp the urges him forward until he's between Noah's legs and half bent over. He realises what Noah's doing as his eyes fall to Noah's lips -moist and slightly parted- and Kurt feels his chest tighten. Noah's drawing him down slowly, carefully, and Kurt can pull away from it if he wanted to, at the pace they're going Kurt would have no problem tugging back and away from it.

He doesn't, because if there's a first kiss that he could imagine, maybe Noah Puckerman is the person to imagine it from. They get to barely an inch apart and Noah glances between Kurt's eyes and his lips before tilting his head up, sliding his hand over Kurt's cheek and drawing Kurt into the softest kiss imaginable. His wrist is released as Noah's hand goes to his waist, Kurt's hands sliding to Noah's shoulders for support as he leans down and into the kiss, lips moving over lips. It's nothing like the harsh kiss from Dave, nothing like the forceful press of their mouths, the harsh bite of teeth against his own lips at the pressure. It's gentle, tentative, just Noah's lips carefully teasing at Kurt's until Kurt can't help but let out a low moan at the sensation and Noah lets his tongue flick at Kurt's upper lip. It startles a small gasp from him and Noah uses that to slide his tongue past Kurt's lips, slowly coaxing Kurt into a deeper lip lock and enticing out another groan, this one from somewhere deep in Kurt's chest.

It's with a shuddering breath that Kurt starts to pull back, licking his lips after Noah lets them go, staring down at the boy staring up at him. It's exactly how he'd imagined his first kiss could be, should be, all those things he'd imagined and hoped for. He just doesn't know what made Noah do it.

"Why did-"

"Because," he expects Noah to just hit out with something flippant, something that cheapens things, something that takes away any meaning to it. Because there are elements of Puck in Noah and Noah uses Puck for these moments, these times where he can be vulnerable. "Because you're going to your new school, and I didn't want to have to wonder 'what if' about something else in my life." It's not flippant, and it's not cheapening, and Kurt is hit with just what 'I'd probably miss you' really means in Noah-speak.

"Noah," Kurt just breathes it out, running a hand over Noah's cheek and jaw, missing the bruise around his eye.

"C'mon, I'll walk you out." Kurt's in a daze as Noah walks him out to his car, bundles him into the driver's seat and casually takes Kurt's phone from him just as he's about to slot it into the dash to connect it to the car. He hits a few buttons and types something in and Kurt just waits. "Text me when you get home?" Kurt nods again, letting Noah lean in to place a quick, gentle kiss to the corner off his mouth before stepping back, closing the door and walking around to the sidewalk, waiting for Kurt to drive off.

If he was asked, Kurt couldn't answer, he didn't know how he got home, too caught up in thoughts and the memory of that kiss and the way Noah answered. When he was back in his room, staring at his half packed bag, Kurt took out his phone to skim through his contacts, finding a new one. **Noah**.

He sat down heavily on his bed, ignoring all the packing he had to do, even as his fingers typed out a generic 'I'm home' message, because there was just too much going through his mind. And almost all of it had to do with Noah Puckerman and just what the hell that kiss meant.


	4. Fortune Favours the Brave

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. No money. No affiliation.

Dalton isn't everything that Kurt thought it could be. It's safe, and Kurt doesn't worry about the looks or being bullied. He knows that everyone will accept him for who he is and not who he falls in love with. And that is all great, obviously, but Kurt can't help but miss the sea of colour at McKinley, the noise and the life. Dalton is so controlled and calm, everyone is composed and in their smart uniforms and Kurt just wants to see Cheerio uniforms and Mercedes' colourful wardrobe and Tina's dark look and Rachel's silly animal sweaters. Most of all, he misses the God awful mohawk. Which is stupid, because he only started to even get to know Noah a few days ago, he can't possibly miss that ridiculous hair cut already.

But he does. As much as he misses his girl 'Cedes, he's finding himself missing the hours at Noah's house more. It doesn't help that he keeps thinking back to that _kiss _every time his mind goes a little blank, or that he can't stop wondering what it meant. He understood what Noah meant, his reason why. Noah would forever wonder 'what if' about several things; what if his dad never left, what if he'd gotten to keep Beth, what if he'd never gone to juvie, what if he'd never kissed Kurt? That was the point of it, wasn't it? He'd wanted to kiss Kurt, so he did, so that he wouldn't wonder later if it made a difference.

"Don't worry, Kurt," Blaine gives him a blinding smile, full of optimism and support, "you'll get used to the change, things are so much better here." Three days into things and Kurt isn't sure if that's the case. Things aren't _better_, they're just different. His first Warblers meeting is an eye opener to that and Kurt finds himself typing out a text message before he even knows who he's sending it to.

'_Remember when New Directions was so much hard work because we all half hated each other? Well, turning that around to being best friends is just as much hard work. OMG all the Warblers agree with each other on everything. :|_'

He's sent it off, half wondering what the hell he's doing while ignoring the chemistry homework he should be working on. It takes three minutes for the reply to come in and it makes him laugh.

'_Disagree on principle. No, the sky is orange, what are you talking about. Srsly. They seem so uptight._'

Kurt has no idea when he decides to turn Noah into his new Mercedes, probably around the time when Mercedes started to think of food before everything else and stopped seeing him as her friend and just some stand in for what she really needed in her life. He still loves her dearly, of course he does, but it's just _difficult _sometimes.

'_Not uptight. Just traditional._'

'_Boring u mean? They should let u do single ladies. We pulled in Zizes. Least its not JBI._'

Kurt isn't sure how much he should let Noah tell him, not that he's planning on passing any information all along to his current team, but there are probably things that he shouldn't know about the new line up for New Directions. Although Noah doesn't share a lot. The have a few conversations directly before Sectionals and Noah doesn't seem overly enthused.

"Honestly, I'm all for Schue getting over his fangirl phase, but could he pick something and deal with it? Rachel is freaking the hell out for so many reasons and it's going right through me." While not all of Puck's complaining is legitimate, there are certain times when Kurt can see that things are definitely getting to the point where Noah will just call time on the bullshit and stop taking it. These times are few, because he rarely actually cares enough to do such things, but the few times they are pretty serious.

"He's changing your routine, huh? Worried I'd spill the beans?" Kurt doesn't know if he should be offended by that or not.

"No, he's changing _everything_ because Miss P. called him predictable. I'm going to lose my mind." It's not even what either of them called to talk about, Kurt had called to ask about Noah's performance, because Mercedes had sent him a text that basically said that Noah was damn good -'Cedes said something about panty dropping and Puck being on top form, and Kurt knew that Noah would be amazing at the song.

"I heard your performance of 'Stellar' was rather steamy."

"You have been talking to Aretha, haven't you. Yeah, it was good. Probably would've been better with you but whatever, I muddled through." This modesty is false, Kurt knows it, but he just shakes his head and smiles any way. They spend two hours on the phone, talking about school and Puck's new job, about Ruth's appointment with Carole at the little spa place that Kurt suggested, about Kurt's dorm room and his uniform. It's like they've always had this easy friendship and that one kiss doesn't mess anything up. In fact, if anything, that one _perfect_ kiss seems to be what makes it so easy to slip into these comfortable conversations, because Kurt knows that Noah feels _something _towards him. Whatever it might be.

And Kurt sees why Noah was starting to lose the plot with the Sectionals drama -because Rachel has so much drama bubbling out, between her Finn drama and her no solo drama and her no real number drama, Kurt understands. But they perform well enough, and while they are competition, Kurt has his fingers half crossed for New Directions to go through. Having it be a tie just works out slightly better.

"Are you shitting me? Listening to Rachel talk about how the altering in our usual format undoubtedly worked against us and then listing all the reasons why is five hours of my life that I am never getting back." Kurt doesn't ask why Noah was talking or listening to Rachel for five hours, but he finds out later from Mercedes that Puck and Rachel made out and Finn dumped Rachel because he thought that was worse than him lying about sleeping with Santana because him and Rachel weren't together when he had sex with Santana even though he spent his whole relationship with Rachel lying about it. Kurt is fed up listening to Finn's reasons but he can't exactly come out and say that he's siding with Rachel on the matter because Finn is supposed to be his step-brother now.

"Well, at least we're all continuing."

"You mean so that one of us will have all our hopes shattered at the precipice of success? Yeah, that's totally way better." Kurt doesn't know if he should be more surprised at Noah using 'precipice' correctly or that he actually sees it that way. Although it's not exactly surprising, because Kurt's found that Noah is a bit of a pessimist when it really comes down to the wire. "Either you're going to be devastated and feel bad about losing while we go through, or we're going to be upset and bitter while trying to be supportive of you going through. It's not exactly a great situation."

Kurt knows that Puck really wants Kurt back at McKinley, he hasn't exactly been subtle about it either. And it's sort of nice, because Mercedes and Rachel sort of accepted that he had to leave in order to be safe, while Puck's been sort of mentioning ways to be at McKinley and still be safe -one of them included Karofsky having an unfortunate incident with blue dye in the Cheerio's locker room and Coach Sylvester just happening to be there.

"I really hate to bail on you but I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now."

"Late for what?"

"Just, something." Kurt doesn't know what it is that Puck is being evasive about, but there are a few things that Puck just doesn't talk about and Kurt has come to accept that because really, it's sort of nice to just get to talk to Puck about himself -Mercedes and Rachel are great, but they are just as self-involved as he is, so it's far more give and take. And it's not like Kurt isn't interesting in what Noah has to say, but most of the time he's not exactly looking to share things beyond what's been going on -he doesn't talk about his school work, or his family (except from how both his mother and sister want Kurt to come visit again), he doesn't talk about work, doesn't mention his community service other than to say it's gruelling and he's considering doubling his hours a week just to get it done faster. Kurt and Puck talk about Kurt, how Kurt is doing, what Kurt is doing, how Kurt is handling things and music. That's the only subject that Noah really goes into detail about.

And Kurt is fine with that. Because when he does get to see Noah, when he goes home for the weekend and makes a night to go over to the Puckerman house, he knows that he'll be seeing _Noah _and hearing him talk then.

Kurt sends Noah a 'Happy Hanukkah' text and Noah sends him a 'Merry Xmas' text, they talk possibly more than they've ever actually talked in the years they've really known each other, hell Kurt's sure he talks to Noah more than anyone else. While Friday nights are family night, Kurt always manages to make Saturday night 'Puckerman night' when he goes over to their house when they come in from Temple; Sarah decided that Kurt was an honorary Puckerman because he knew how to plait her hair, Ruth always welcomes him with open arms and Noah just seems like his usual self -at least the usual self Kurt has come to realise is _Noah_ and not Puck.

"Ma got her makeover thing," it's the week before Regionals and they're trying to keep the conversation as far away from glee and singing as possible, which does narrow things down a fair bit. "She got her hair coloured, I'm not sure if I'm meant to tell her my honest opinion or let her know she looks great regardless."

"What is your honest opinion?"

"That my Ma doesn't need her hair coloured to look pretty? Also, if she's doing this for some guy I'm gonna have to tear his balls off, cause she doesn't need to change and I'll be pointing that out too." Noah has never made secret of just how much he adores his mother; Kurt understands just how torn up Noah was after juvie because of the disappointment his mother directed at him, that it all stemmed from Quinn getting pregnant and giving up Beth and Puck just not handling it well at all. So if Ruth does have a boyfriend, God help him.

"I'm sure she just wanted a little change, Noah. Sometimes, women just need to feel pampered and change their hair colour and have a few massages just to feel relaxed and content. What does it look like though?"

"I dunno. It's brown. What else do you want from me?" Kurt just rolls his eyes.

"Is it warm brown, chestnut, mahogany, auburn brown, dark brown, blonde-brown, hazel brown,"

"Dude, it's _brown_. How can you have shades of brown? Her hair was light brown, and now it's darker brown. It's just brown." Kurt decides to get Puck to take a picture with his phone and text it to Kurt so that he can offer his opinion. Puck decides not to hang up and do it, but to use Sarah's phone instead. Kurt doesn't point out that this will give Sarah the ability to text Kurt as well, because really, he wouldn't mind too much.

In the week running up to Regionals, they don't talk as much; Puck sends Kurt text messages about Rachel's horrific rehearsals schedule and updates him on the state of his impending death by exhaustion, and Kurt texts back his support. Until Blaine kisses him. He isn't sure if he's been giving out the signals that make Blaine think it would be okay to kiss him, doesn't know if Blaine has been trying to give him hints that he wants to kiss him, doesn't actually know where it all came from at all. One minute Kurt's singing for Pavarotti, the next he has a duet at Regionals and then he has a Warbler attached to his lips.

It's not terrible, not really. It's nice, sort of. Chaste in a way, because Kurt's a little stunned so he just sits there while Blaine presses his lips against Kurt's. Blaine's lips are soft, not as soft as Noah's strangely enough, but soft against Kurt's. There's this slight spark, maybe a tingle, just from the touch of their lips and Kurt almost leans into it, except he remembers there being more to it. Remembers his body heating and his heart slamming to his chest and his whole being just falling into that moment. This is like a very watered down version of that. As Blaine draws back, half apologising and half flirting, Kurt finds himself just sitting there, thinking.

It was so much _more_ when Noah kissed him.

He wonders if maybe it's just Noah, obviously, Puck has a lot of experience kissing people, but when Kurt and Noah kissed, it didn't feel like just another kiss, and Noah had been honest, he'd been open about _why_. Noah didn't kiss him for the sake of kissing him, Noah didn't kiss him on a spur of the moment 'I just had to do that' sort of thing; Noah kissed him because Kurt was leaving and Noah would _regret _not having done it. That meant something, that wasn't just some impulse that came over him. It was something he could do or could not do and he'd decided he didn't want to live with another 'what if'.

It spurned Kurt on, pushing him to finally take action.

"Noah," the night before Regionals, he calls Noah. "Whatever happens tomorrow, whoever wins, will you go out with me for coffee?"

"After the competition?"

"Yeah, after the trophy's been given to whomever, just, come out for coffee, you and me."

"Sure, I'd like that." Kurt goes to sleep that night with butterflies in his stomach and his nerves all over the place, and it has nothing to do with the show choir competition. He can't believe he actually asked Noah Puckerman out on a pseudo-date. Coffee is a good starting point for dates though, right? Kurt can't tell for sure because he's only seen dates on television or listening to Rachel talk about the dates she went on. He's never been on one himself, he's never asked someone on one. Holy crap he asked Noah out.

And while they're all there at Regionals, he's trying so hard to just catch a glimpse of Noah -it's probably hard for him right now, Beth turns one in two days, and this is probably not the best place for Noah's head, but Kurt really wants to see him just to be sure he's okay. He ends up having to settle for a text message since Puck is nowhere to be found. '_Are you okay? Where are you?_'

And Kurt can ask that, because he knows how Noah feels, he understands how Noah misses his daughter and this brutal reminder will just throw him for a small loop. '_Holding San's hair. In girls loo. Not fun but doing fine._' Well, the explained why Kurt hadn't been able to see Puck anywhere. The Warblers were due on stage in a few minutes and then New Directions would be getting ready, so Kurt had no time to hang around to make sure Puck wasn't lying about being fine.

'_Give my best to Santana. Hope she's okay. See you after awards._'

The competition is a bit of a blur for Kurt; he doesn't really think too much about it. The Warblers perform, Kurt's adrenaline spikes from that alone and he feels the ever present thrill of being on the stage, of singing out his heart, of the attention. He catches sight of where New Directions sit, he's pretty sure he sees Noah but he can't tell for sure, and it's over too fast for Kurt's liking. The switch over is just chaos, because as the Warblers are coming off, Aural Intensity are going on and New Directions are getting ready, Kurt still has no chance to see Noah.

Watching them perform, Rachel's solo being so powerful and her original song being so great, Kurt feels the pang of longing for his old team. It's just the way of New Directions when they perform their group number and everyone just gets into it; being lively, being joyous, the theme behind the song isn't lost on Kurt at all. He can honestly say, as he's standing with the Warblers, waiting for the winners to be announced he's hoping that New Directions get it. He's not even saying that to be nice, he genuinely wants to see them go on, to see them hit Nationals and realise their dream.

When the actual words are spoken, he's a little dejected yes, but seeing Rachel and Mr Schue with those grins, Santana and Brittany and Noah in a three way huddle, Mercedes and Lauren of all people hugging while they grin, Kurt knows that it's well deserved.

After everything has calmed down -and Coach Sylvester is escorted from the building rather than charged for assault- Kurt feels those butterflies again. Because Noah is just getting changed and then they're going out, Noah is taking off his suit from performing and he and Kurt are going for coffee. It's a pre-date date, Kurt knows it is. Kurt cannot believe he is as nervous about it as he is.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Blaine, hi." There had been a few moments of awkwardness with Blaine, mostly due to Kurt's inability to figure out if he'd been leading the other boy on or not. But neither of them had spoken about the kiss that happened, although Kurt wondered if he should thank Blaine for making him realise that it wasn't every day that someone kissed him like Noah Puckerman kissed him.

"I uh, are you busy, right now?" Blaine looks just as hopeful as he was when he asked the boy from Gap out; the wide eyes, the half-smile, the unsure hand gestures. Kurt realises that even if he hasn't been leading Blaine on, he really needs to make it clear that Kurt is interested in someone else.

"Oh, my God, Kurt you have to save me like right the fuck now." Noah appears as if out of nowhere. "Seriously, what is the big deal with first dates? Rachel and Mercedes have not shut up for the past twenty minutes and I'm losing my mind. Hey Blake." Noah barely gives Blaine a look, sort of shielding himself behind Kurt. And Kurt feels a small smirk pull at his lips because he knows that Noah knows Blaine's name, and that he's just being an ass by not using it.

"It's Blaine, and, first dates?"

"Yeah," Noah nods, shooting a look at Kurt. "Where are my flowers? And chocolate? You asked me out so I think I should toss you in there and make you listen to the protocol on first dates with best friends. And what is a Burberry?"

"It's a brand of fabulous clothes."

"I was to get you one. Mercedes said so."

"Oh, Noah, darling, your mother would flip out if you spent that much on me in one go."

"I'm pretty sure, from the way they were talking, my card would be declined." It's definitely not the way that Kurt would've told Blaine that he was in the process of trying to see someone, but Noah just sort of makes things happen around him and Kurt finds himself trailing along in the wake of destruction. It's almost fun. "Well, are you ready? We should go, before Rachel comes at me with a colour coded note book on what to do and what not to do." Noah slips his hand into Kurt's as if it's completely natural, "See ya, Blair."

"I'll see you on Monday, Blaine. Have a nice weekend." Kurt gets out of the building with his hand still in Noah's before he mentions it. "You know he was trying to ask me something."

"Yeah, and you think now that you've finally acknowledged that kiss I'm letting some hobbit with curly hair change your mind? I don't think so Peaches." Noah just grins at him, and Kurt really does wonder what the hell took him so long to realise what that kiss really meant.

"I think you'll have to kiss me a few more times, you know, so that when I'm at school and you're not there, I won't be forgetting."

"Hmm," they stop outside the coffee shop, Noah twisting until he's facing Kurt, their hands still together and Noah's other hand sliding around Kurt's waist. "Maybe I should, maybe I should just kiss you until you transfer back to McKinley?" Kurt doesn't get to respond as Noah leans down, lips just brushing over Kurt's in a soft kiss, right there in the middle of the street. Kurt isn't one for public displays, but being kissed like he's something precious, in front of anyone who might see them, but this complex but wonderful boy? Kurt really doesn't care beyond leaning up to make it more than just the touch of their lips.

And it's exactly like he remembered it.


End file.
